iThink they're dating
by xoxPrincessSeddiexox
Summary: Sam and Freddie have been acting weird lately and Carly wants in. Didn't they all agree on no more secrets? It's my 1st multi-chapter
1. What's so funny?

**What goes on party people** *just shut up and get on with the story* **Haha okay then, jerks :P So this isn't a Seddie story but it has Seddie hints. It's just a fun story that I may write a sequel to, I don't know. It's based on what you want not me. Yes I do this all for you not me. I'm so generous ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Dan owns iCarly…not me… :(**

**Other than that enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

Today was great! I got an A+ on my science report, talked to Chad, the football quarterback, drew a "sort of nice" yet amateur drawing of a dog in art, and tonight's iCarly was the best episode this month. Oh i wish everyday was like this, Sam, Freddie and I just hanging around like this, wait everyday is like this. Well I wish everyday was as awesome and peaceful as this was, there, that's it.

When I say peaceful i mean that Sam and Freddie weren't fighting like they normally were. I mean usually I'd be freaked out by this but I've been busy this week so I'll just let it slide. Then again, they haven't really been fighting a lot lately. I guess maybe they're both growing up or something, yet they both seem closer than usual. But whatever i really doubt that they're you know, _in love_.

"Hahahahahahaaa!" Whoa that snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey guys what's so funny?" I asked ma peeps. Heehee ooohhh i gotta stop saying that.

"Oh nothing, it's inside joke, you wouldn't get it" Sam said, still cracking up from whatever her and Freddie were talking about.

"Wait, what why? I wanna know" I whined

"No Carly it's just that, well-hahaha" Freddie laughed

"Ugh fine forget it" I retreated pouting as I left the room. "Carly! Carly wait!" Freddie unsurprisingly yelled. I turned around to them still upset over the fact that they wouldn't tell me what was going on. "What?"

"Look kid its nothing to be so upset over. So just let it go, and as I said, you're not gonna get it cause you weren't there" Sam explained.

"Oh, wait where you guys and why wasn't I there?" I asked

"Uhh nowhere, um I gotta go guys, uh see ya later" Freddie stammered. "Okay then bye" I said.

"Yeah hey Carls I gotta go too, my mom is trying out some new recipe for us to try to increase our _bonding_ skills" Sam said.

"Umm oh okay then see ya later" I replied. She waved goodbye leaving me in the studio.

WHAT THE HELL WAS SO GODDAMN FUNNY?

* * *

><p><strong>Watchya think? I need at least 3 reviews per chapter to write another one cause, well I wanna make sure people are actually reading and enjoying the story you know? lol I guess not<strong>

**R&R pweeeeeezzzzeee n tankz yhuz ;D**

**OH! And did I mention that Nathan Kress is the love of my life?**


	2. What do you think Spence?

**Hey guys! So here's Chapter 2 which _will _*i hope* be longer than the last one :D I'm really shocked on how fast those reviews came! So here's a reward**

**Thank you: geek quality, lovelifeforeverfun, icecoffee18, & Purple xx for the wonderful reviews it really made my day :D peace ham n seddie to all of you guyz ;)**

**Disclaimer: okay do iReally have 2 explain this? :/**

**otherwise enjoy this chapter ;D *btw the whole story is set through Carly's POV***

* * *

><p>Okay that was just weird. Whatever I'll just shake it off. I went downstairs after Sam left so I could talk to Spencer, he'll definitely get my mind off of things.<p>

"Hey Spence!" I called from the stairs

"Heyyyyyy Kiddo" He replied

"Umm what is that?" I asked pointing to whatever his new creation was.

"Umm clay" As if i didn't know what clay was. "Um i know what clay is, i mean what is it you're making over there?"

"OH! you see I had this dream last night that cyborgs were in my room with brain-eating chickens who had lobster claws, and let me tell you they were nuts! They also sounded a lot like Sam and Freddie, eh I don't know" **(A/N: remember wake up Spencer?)**

"Um how does your dream explain that?" I pointed to his sculpture still unsure of what is was. "Well its me of course! You see I looked into the mirror and saw myself. I looked hot! I was some type of gladiator with an awesome shield and this crazy glowing sword that had a foul stench of a mop but hey, I defeated the cyborgs"

"So you decided to sculpt yourself gladiator style?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Mmmhmmm" He replied still focusing on creating the abs that he _doesn't have. _"By the way, tonight's iCarly was a blast, with Sam and the watermelon, and Gibby with his bleeding nose, and the gallon full of chocolate milk and mashed pistachios. It was hilarious"

"Umm Gibby's bleeding nose wasn't planned" I said awkwardly "Oh so that's why he left screaming home?" he asked.

"Uh yeah what was the first hint, the bleeding or the screaming for his mother?"

"The bleeding?"

"Ding ding ding! we have a winner!" I yelled while sitting on the counter chair. "Yay" he replied sarcastically

"Whats up with you? Got something on your mind?" he asked. Good ole' Spencer always knows whats going on with me, no matter how goofy he is.

"Oh nothing its just, well its nothing" I said awkwardly

"Come oooonnnnnn! You know you can tell me anything. Don't make me tickle you, I've got hands covered in clay and I don't think you want that all over your little belly now don't you?" He warned, hands ready while walking towards me.

"NO no okay okay I'll tell you." So i told him about how after the show Sam and Freddie were getting along and how they've been acting strangely for a while lately and whatnot.

"Oh that sounds serious. Wait didn't you guys promise no more secrets?"

"Yeah that's what I mean. And I think they're hiding something what I call a 'relationship'"

"Oh don't sweat it, maybe they're figuring each other out. You know, before they get serious and decide to tell you anything" he explained

"Okay I guess"

"But maybe they're not dating at all, they could be just getting along better and trying to you know, grow up. Come on you didn't think that the 'love-hate relationship' would last forever right?"

"Well, yeah I mean its their thing. But I guess they're both just getting tired of arguing"

"Oooorrrr, or they're starting to realize that it's starting to stress out the great bond that you three have together right?" He pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right" I smiled "Hahaha what was I thinking, Sam and Freddie dating? I mean sure it could happen, but I doubt it ever will"

"You never know" he smiled "You're the best Spencer"

"Awww come here" He opened his arms for a hug, which I refused due to the mess he made all over his shirt and hands.

"Fine fine maybe later" he jokingly pouted

* * *

><p>After talking with Spencer I was assured that nothing was going on and I didn't have to worry. I ran upstairs into my room and-WHOA! owwww ugh! I fell right over Sam's sweater, god I hope I didn't smash her low-fat fat cakes, not like she needs them, have you seen her body? She could eat all of the fat she wants unlike me. Oh chizz! She's walking home! She uses her low-fat fat cakes for energy to keep her from getting to lazy to walk! Last time she walked home without her fat cakes she got too lazy and fell asleep behind a dumpster, Freddie found her while walking to school. Lets just say he had a broken arm after that, never wake up a sleeping Sam behind a dumpster, she will break you arm, in different places.<p>

I guess I'll just call her and see here she is.

_ring...ring...**(a/n: that could've been stupider o.O)**_

_"HEY WATSUP?" _

"Hey Sam its-"

_"Ha! great job ding-bat you thought I was there. Well I'm not cause I either hate you, I don't feel like talking, I'm busy eating, or I'm doing something else 'cause I actually have a life. If you here a beep hang-up. I'm not gonna listen to what you have to say. Peace out." **BEEP**_

UGH Sam! Wait maybe she's home I mean she would've been there by now.

_ring...ring..._"Hello?"

"Oh hey Pam is Sam home yet? She left her jacket here"

"Um no she's not here. If you want you could check behind the dumpsters in the back alley around the house" She answered

"Um okay thanks bye" I hung up the phone and got a jacket and left for Sam. I decided to call Freddie so he can help just in case any hobos try to you know, ask for money and 'sammiches'

"Hey Freddie"

"OH um hey Carls whatsup?" What's his deal is he really that nervous around me?

"Um Sam left her jacket here and I-" "hahaha!" "Umm who is that?" It sounds a little bit like Sam "Um that's just the TV"

"Sam's on TV?" I asked. There was about a minute of silence till he answered. "Um no I was just watching some iCarly clips is all"

"Oh okay, wait didn't your computer break?"

"Uh no I-I uh I gotta go. I need to take a tick bath bye!" he hung up.

Okay Sam was definitely at Freddie's house. I mean 1) Freddie's a bad liar and 2) Sam doesn't laugh that hard on iCarly, she gets paranoid that the microphone might break. I mean her laugh is pretty loud. 3) Freddie doesn't take tick baths anymore. Ugh something is up.

And I'm gonna find out, its now or never.

* * *

><p><strong>ohhhhhhhhh Carls is getting serious :P<strong>

**Sooo watchya think? its longer right :D **

**again guys thanx for the reviews and wishing me luck with Nathan...ik we'll be together one day XP**

**peace ham and seddie 3 ^_^**


	3. Detective Shay

**Hey guyz! ***well where the hell were you?*** umm yeah I was at an airport, slept the next day, went to a reunion the next day and my computer broke -_-**

**Soo yeah I promise to upload at least 3 chapters this week maybe more ;D this story will have 10 chapters. I also wrote a one-shot called "iHate Planes" just a filler for you guys :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: i am now the official owner of iCarly :D...Dan stop lookin at me like that :( ...finee.. iDont own iCarly..sheesh!**

* * *

><p>Okay that's it I'm going over to see what's going on. And there's only one way to find out.<p>

I ran back to my room to devise my plan:

-Climb up the fire escape

-Set up a camera

-Watch 'em and bust 'em

-This is the worst plan ever and I suck...

Ugh how am I supposed to figure out what they're doing if I can't even create an awesome plan to figure out what they're doing!

*inner Carly* "You could just ask them"

"No I can't, they've already lied about everything else

*inner Carly* "Use Mrs. Benson"

"Yeah like they're gonna tell her of all people"

*inner Carly* "Not like that, find a way to have her leave the house so you can listen in on Sam and Freddie"

"Hey that could work. You know, you're really smart."

*inner Carly* "You're obviously not. Umm duh I'm you"

"Ohh yeah" I said awkwardly

"Hey Carly who are you talking to?" Spencer asked

"Uhhh you heard that?"

"No it's just that I came upstairs, and heard you talking, to yourself"

"I'm just tired. Hehe I'm just gonna go to bed now. Night"

"Umm okay night"

I gotta stop talking to myself

* * *

><p>I waited for Spencer to go downstairs and get into the shower so I could sneak out. But first I had to make a phone call. I need a certain Gibby to help me out.<p>

_**ring..ring.. **_**(a/n: again with this? :P) **"Ehhhhhhelloo?" answered a groggy Gibby

"Hey Gibby watsup?"

"Me, apparently"

"Oh, wait you go to bed at 9:30?"

"Yes, and?"

"Nothing, um hey could you do me a favor?"

"Well now that I'm up and my nose has stop bleeding relentlessly, sure"

"Umm ew and um yeah thanks Gib. Look I need you to call Freddie's house and try to get Mrs. Benson out of it."

"Out of what?"

"The house Gibby"

"I thought she lived in an apartment"

"GIBBY!"

"Fine fine. So call Mrs. Benson and find a way to get her out of the house?"

"YES!"

"Okay then." Jeez that kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Gibby's POV<strong>

_**ring ring...**_"Benson residence, Marissa speaking"  
>"Um Hello, is this Mrs Benson?" I said with my cockney British accent<br>"Um why yes I just said that"  
>"Oh, um yes well I would like to inform you of your grandmother."<br>"My grandmother died 3 years ago"  
>"Did I say grandmother, I meant granddaughter"<br>"I don't have a granddaughter"  
>"OH um sorry sorry, really I-"<br>"Can I hang up now?"  
>"No um you see there's been an accident"<br>"What?"  
>"Yes, upstairs, in room 10E"<br>"And what does this have to do with me?"  
>"There's blood everywhere"<br>"But how does this refer to me?"  
>"Because you are a nurse no doubt, we need you to uh heal our wounds" I took my baseball and threw it at my glass of water *CRASH*<br>"Oh my Mrs Benson hurry with your first aid kit! Please hurry we need your help!"  
>"Oh oh my goodness I'll be right there!" Wow...it worked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

I waited outside in the hallway for Mrs. Benson to get out. *boom* *boom* There she is.

"Oh good evening Carly...ungh!" wow that's a huge first-aid kit.

"Hey Mrs. Benson, need any help there?"

"Oh yes dear, could you pull this out for me?"

"Sure" _I pray to you magic beings up there, give me the strength that is Sam's._

"OH MY GOD! whoooo!"

"Thanks dear, oh could you close the door for me?"

"Um yeah sure. Goodnight Mrs. Benson"

"Night" She went off into the elevator and I ran in.

* * *

><p><em>Oohhhh yeahh right there, that's nice<em>

_Sam this is tiring_

_So! Don't act you don't enjoy it now keep moving I don't have all night_

**Oh my fucking lord**

_OW! Shit Benson not so hard!_

_Hey I'm the best you've ever had so shut it_

_Grrrrr...I hate you_

_But you don't hate what I'm doing to you_

_Shut up_

**I'm gonna throw up oh my god!**

_Sam I'm starting to sweat a little_

_What'd you expect this is Momma you're workin' with_

**Where? What? How?**

_Okay Sam, I'm done... hey try this_

_Eww I'm not tastin' that_

_Just try it_

_Fine...wow_

_Yeahh I know I can produce many great things Sam, you just gotta trust me_

**'I can produce many great things?' You've gotta be kidding me.**

_Yeah yeah whatever kid_

_Sometimes I wonder how I ended up with you_

**How did Mrs. Benson not realize this? Wait did she even know Sam was over? Was she sleep? What?**

**I need more info now! Well actually I need a bucket and a pint of Jen&Larry's, but still, I will get answers!**

* * *

><p><strong>yeahh I have a dirty mind...don't act like y'all don't :P<strong>

**anywhooo I have a twitter now...it's in my profile...**

**I hoped you liked it and yeah review tell others to read...**

**w.e. enjoy your summer... :D**


	4. Excited much?

**hai! I'm glad that some of you guys enjoyed my last chapter ^_^ I really have nothing to say besides my twitter account ItzmeBriyyy and that I hoped u enjoyed iHate Planes..because I know Geekquality did ;D**

**and with that said...enjoy**

**Disclaimer: -_- really? This is a total waste of space...**

* * *

><p>I decided to take a break from detective work this weekend ever since...that night. <strong>(an: teehee ^_^) **

I guess I'll figure it out during class today. I ran downstairs to eat some breakfast when Freddie came in.

"Morning" he greeted

"Hi" I said, avoiding eye contact

"I didn't see you all weekend" _Yeah but I'm sure that didn't compare to what you were looking at two days ago._

"Oh I wasn't feeling good. I took the weekend to rest up a bit." _more like devised my plans_

"Alright well I hope you're not still sick." _Oh I'm still sick alright_

"Don't worry I'm fine, really I am" _Good acting Freddie_

"Okay. Where's Sam?" _Strike one, i think_

"Late, again. She texted me to say she'll meet us at school"

"Oh well then lets go!" _Excited much?_

"Whoa calm down"

"Sorry" So after finishing my breakfast Freddie and I walked to school. Scratch that, _ran _to school. I didn't know he liked her that much.

After we walked inside he looked around before he frantically checked his locker. "Oh thank god" he said

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Freddie you know you can tell me anything" raising my eyebrows suggestively

"Well there's something I've been meaning to tell Sam and I was checking my locker to see if something was _still_ there. Which it is"

"What is _still_ there"

"Nothing just something special"

"For Sam?"

"Yeah I guess?" He said in a questioning manner. _Awww how sweet, it'd be sweeter if i knew they were going out._

"Mkay"

"Sup Carls, Nub" greeted Sam

"Hey Sam watsup?" I said

"Nothing much, just eatin' bacon, you know, the usual. Hey nub I need to talk to you. I'll see you in science Carls"

"Um okay, bye?" _okay rude much? **...** _Time for math.

* * *

><p>Okay Sam said that she'd see me in science and guess what? SHE'S NOT HERE!<p>

*inner Carly* chill out you look like you got slapped in the face

"Oh shut up voice inside my head"

*inner Carly* Whoa um okay I was just trying to help. Look Sam'll be here just chill out. You know how late she is to class.

"She's never late for science, it's her favorite subject"

*inner Carly* She has a favorite subject?

"Yeah I know right"

"Carly when your done talking to yourself could you please put the answer to number four from last night's homework on the board please." Ms Briggs asked. God I hate that woman with her oily hair, wrinkled skin, and pointy boobs. Blech! The whole class laughed and snickered as I walked up to the board. When I looked outside the door, I saw a messed up Freddie and a perfectly fine Sam walk into class. Jeez what were they doing _this _time?

"Glad for you two to join us" Ms Briggs announced.

"Thaaannks really. I mean I find such a pleasure to walk into the same room as you" Sam replied grimly

"You want detention?"

"You want to get a boyfriend?" The whole class responded with an "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH SNAP!"

"I guess you do!"

"I guess you don't. Wasting your time here instead of letting everyone else free so you can find someone"

"One more word Puckett and off you'll go to Principal Franklin!"

"Yawn"

"That's it!"

"All I did was yawn" Freddie tapped Sam's shoulder and she immediately stopped talking. Whoa wait what? In this moment Freddie wouldn't have a finger.

"Carly are you finished yet?" She shouted

"Yeah I'm almost done. Wait what'd you want me to do again?"

"AHHHH I CAN'T TAKE YOU DELINQUENTS!" And with that she ran out of the room. This should happen more often.

"Nice job kid" Sam smiled. _Yeah I can get Ms. Briggs to leave but I can't figure out my best friends, yeah I did a nice job alright._

"What happened to you?" I looked at Freddie who was fixing his hair.

"Oh don't worry about him, Mama just needed to show him a thing or two" _Ugh really? After I just got over what happened? Blech!_

"Ermmmkay" I looked closer at Freddie and saw that his lip was swollen a little.

What was in that locker of his?

* * *

><p><strong>A little long, maybe a little off point..o.O<strong>

**Comments? Questions?**

**We got about 5 more chapters to go... ;D**

**peace ham and Seddie..thanx for all of the reviews guys it really does brighten my day :D**


	5. Hugging?

**Hola mis Seddieres haha ***that wasnt funny* **Oh shut up -_- I've seemed to caused a little "chaos" w/ you guys from the last chapter :D I then decided...hmm sequel? Maybe.  
><strong>

**So yeah read the chapter and I have a special message on the bottom ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Pshh idek what iCarly is...Hello! Dan is it? nice to meet you...hehe you're making me nervous... -_-... i dont own iCarly :P**

* * *

><p>Okay science was awesome but still something is up and it's starting to take a toll on me. I mean in English we were supposed to do some silent reading and every time I looked up Sam and Freddie were what do you call it... FLIRTING. They were practically playing footsie in front of every one.<strong>(an: it's a horseshoe setting class) **Or they were kicking each other. I don't know but I almost started screaming. I'm gonna freak out. And another thing- OH MY GOD!

They're

They're

They're

HUGGING!

Yeah you heard/read me they are HUGGING! OH my goodness... What should I do? Should I call them out? Ask whats wrong? Oh why didn't I prepare myself for this? I feel so lost.

"Yo Carlayyy" Freddie yelled

"Carls are you okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah I'm fine...perfectly fine" I gritted through my teeth.

"You don't look so good" Freddie stated

"Yeah you sure you're alright?"

"ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ALRIGHT WITH ALL OF _THIS _AND ALL OF _THAT! _WHAT'D YOU EXPECT ME TO THINK?" I screamed

"Well first off, what's _this?_" Sam asked

"And what's _that?_" Freddie finished - FINISHED! OMG they're finishing each others sentences!

"URRRGGGHHH!"

"Dude chill out" Sam yelled

"AHHHH"

"Whoa!" Freddie backed away and Sam shook me

"Calm down! It'll be alright!"

"NO NO NO!" I screamed. And with that she gave me a Vulcan squeeze **(a/n: is that what it's called? :P) **and everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>hehe wow that was..weird O.o <strong>

**and short -_-**

**Comments? Questions?**

**I would like to thank: **Geekquality, MissSeddie, lyshaluvsseddie, icecoffee18, Embrace Your Inner Gibby, mekaylawrotethis, purplexx, lovelifeforeverfun, and newcomer Quinno96** for your awesome reviews :D i luv u allllll and btw i am pretty short (Quinno96**). **Y****ou guyz have such awesome comments that keep me going and make me think about how i can make the story better sooo yeahhh really thankz youzzzz :***

**peace ham and Seddie **


	6. I promise

**Hiya! My computer is a total biotch... and I just got home from my vacation ^_^ Airports suck. But thanks for your uplifting reviews :D Sorry for not updating :'( **

**Disclaimer: - screw you! *not u guys of course (;***

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed still feeling groggy from what happened earlier. I looked over and saw a bowl of soup and a cup of tea on my nightstand.<p>

"Whoa you're awake thank god" Said Spencer, relieved as ever "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay" I picked up my head to find a warm cloth on my head

"Good you got me worried for a while"

"Mm" I plopped my head back on my pillow

"You remember anything?" He asked

"No not really, I mean I-" At that moment I had a major flashback.

_They're_

_They're_

_They're_

_Hugging!_

_Yeah you heard/read me they are HUGGING! OH my goodness... What should I do? Should I call them out? Ask whats wrong? Ohhh why didn't I prepare myself for this? I feel so lost._

_"Yo Carlayyy" Freddie yelled_

_"Carls are you okay?" Sam asked_

_"Yeah I'm fine...perfectly fine" I gritted through my teeth._

_"You don't look so good" Freddie stated_

_"Yeah you sure you're alright?"_

_"ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ALRIGHT WITH ALL OF THIS AND ALL OF THAT! WHAT'D YOU EXPECT ME TO THINK?" I screamed_

_"Well first off, what's this?" Sam asked_

_"And what's that?" Freddie finished - FINISHED! OMG they're finishing each other's sentences!_

_"URRRGGGHHH!"_

_"Dude chill out" Sam yelled_

_"AHHHH"_

_"Whoa!" Freddie backed away and Sam shook me_

_"Calm down! It'll be alright!"_

_"NO NO NO!" I screamed._

"I went crazy at school?" I asked awkwardly

"Yeah and Sam, unfortunately, had to knock you out"

"Yikes"

"Yeah yikes, you were supposed to wake up after 30 minutes but its been three hours"

"What? I couldn't have been out that long" I said in disbelief

"Well, you could. And you did" No matter what, Spencer can make a situation look so silly "I was going to take you to the hospital but Mrs. Benson said to put a warm cloth on your head, considering that all you were doing was sleeping, no trouble breathing or anything."

"Oh. I'll have to thank her later then"

"Yeah. So do you mind telling me why you went so crazy?" He asked very suggestively. Ugh why does he have to make that face? He and pretty much the rest of world knows that I'm a bad, no scratch that, the worst liar in history. Not only that, but the fact that I've been sneaking around instead of focusing on my school work would really make him upset, especially dad, oh boy.

"Uh yes?"

"'Uh yes', is not a good answer. In fact It wasn't even a 'yes or no' question" Oh crap "Now Sam and Freddie told me what happened or at least what you said" Oh snap "And I thought I told you not to worry about them and leave the situation alone" Did he really have to say Sam _and _Freddie?

"You did?" I asked innocently

"Yeah I did. This is really taking a toll on your mental health and your social life" Is it really? "I really want you to stop worrying about this and just let it go, because you're making me worried" Is he serious?

"And yes you're probably wondering 'Spencer? Serious? What?' Well yes I am serious. I don't want anything to happen to you. And well you've gone completely nuts" Yeah thanks for that.

"Oh"

"Now I want you to promise and I mean _promise_ me that you'll leave it alone" He said more serious than ever

"Okay I'll try" I said gloomily

"No you won't try, you'll do"

"Yes sir!" I said all commando. Wait isn't that being naked? Eh I'll ask him later

"Good" He smiled. He tucked me in my bed a bit more, kissed my forehead, and told me to get more rest. Yeah like I needed that. But hey he cares right?

Yet something tells me to keep trying

*inner Carly* "Um yeah that's me and I'd say keep going"

"Yeah but-"

*inner Carly* "Go for it, cause I know you want it"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay as I said my computer stinks. I wrote this chapter three times due to mishaps causing it to not save. My first draft was wayyy better than this one -_- oh well<strong>

**Comments? Questions?**

**peace ham and Seddie **


	7. ConfrontationSort of

**Heyy guys ***bitch* **whoa whoa whoa language guys! Sorry about not updating..****.again o.O  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: idont own nuffin'**

**enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p>After sneaking around and passing out I think it was time for me to just confront the both of them to see what the big deal was. I decided to talk Freddie because, well, he isn't the type to keep stuff to himself if ya know what I mean.I just have to wait until he's finished with fencing practice.<p>

I looked through my peephole and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

AND DIED!

Okay I didn't die BUT I am bored. I wonder how he waited for me like this two years ago. I mean it's torture just keeping one eye closed and standing on your tippy toes. Heehee I love that word. Wow seriously what is wrong with me? Oh good there he is.

"Hey Freddie!" he dropped his helmet which I ran over and picked up for him.

"Oh you dropped this!" I said a _little_ too cheery **(a/n: sound familiar? lol) **

"Uh thanks"

*inner Carly* "I thought you wanted info not to scare the mess out of him!"

"Oh yeah you're right"

"Right about what?" Freddie asked, still freaked out.

"Uhh never mind. But could I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure"

"Are you...and Sam...ya know-"

"What was that mom?" He yelled

"What? You're mom's at work"

"I'm talking on my blue-tooth"

"I don't see one" His eyes were shifting like no tomorrow.

"Um I have this cat..and um..a rash..I think I should go, uhhh flushmytoiletbye!"

And with that he slammed the door, right in my face. "Freddie!" I knocked and pounded. "Freddie open the door now! I need answers!"

"I'm in the shower I can't hear you!"

"Well then how could you answer me if you couldn't hear me?"

"I'm siiiiiinnging in the raiiiiinnn!"

Okay, I will never speak of _that_ ever again. Whatever I'll try again later.

* * *

><p>Well that sucked. I decided to watch girlie cow while waiting for Sam to come over. Boom! There she is...<p>

"Hey Carls you look better" she smiled

"Yeah well, ya knowww haha"

"Yeah look sorry about the whole 'knocking you out' thing, you really needed it kid"

"Oh it's fine, I'm actually kind of glad that you did" I replied

"Oh thank god, I was nervous" Oh you're about to be nervous alright

"What up with your face?" she asked, a little freaked out.

"What oh nothing"

"Alrighty then" She said turning her attention to girlie cow.

"Hey umm could I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure, whatsu-ahahaha did you see that?" This is gonna take a while.

"Sam I really need you to pay attention" I whined

"Fine fine" she pouted. I turned the TV off and stared at her, hard.

"Remember how we vowed no secrets?" I said slowly

"Is this like the kiss thing?"

"Well sort of, but it's a little more, extreme than before"

"Oh my god"

"Yeah, I heard you and Freddie, making um. Well you sounded like you were enjoying-" I couldn't finish. She started to process what I was saying, her face going from terrified to relaxed.

"Do you think that Freddie and I had sex?"

"Well ehh um I don't know but you should've told me what you and Freddie were up to"

"Oh man, gahh!" She punched the pillow "Okay I just can't believe you'd think that"

"Look Sam I didn't mean to get you upset" Wow now I feel bad

"No its not your fault, we were hoping you wouldn't find out" Bingo

"So you two-?"

"Yeah" She looked relieved, in a weird way.

"And you two are, ya know"

"Mhm" She said guiltily

"I'm sorry"

"No I_'m_ sorry, when word gets out and stuff, could you ya know-"

"Play it out as if I didn't know?"

"Yeah I don't want to look as if I spoiled everything"

"But you didn't, and it was my fault for being so suspicious"

She smiled at that. I felt so bad I made her some ham and popcorn, which is a wierd combination in a bowl.

So the secret is out, I couldn't feel anymore relieved

*inner Carly* "Something doesn't feel right"

"Oh shut up"

"I didn't say anything" Said Sam, mouth full of ham

"Oh hehe my bad"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay again sorry, but you have 2 bear with me. my fam really was going through a crisis<strong>

**So yeah thanks **Glee Clue Rock 1251** for reminding me that people are waiting for me to finish and god bless each and every other of you guys 0:)**

**peace ham and Seddie **


	8. Surprise, surprise

**Hey so I have like 1 or 2 more chapters left so expect the story to be finished by next week or so... yeahh o.O**

**disclaimer: ihate the fact that i dont own icarly**

* * *

><p><strong>Carly's POV<strong>

I'm so happy that I found out about Sam and Freddie, except the sex part, which I still didn't get a straight answer with, not that I want to know.. ughhh.

I just wish the both of them would just come out and say it! It's so exciting to know that they won't be fighting anymore. That was a complete lie, they'll fight a little less than usual. Speaking of Sam and Freddie, they've been MIA after school all week. I guess things are really heating up. Again ughh.

I walked into Bushwell plaza with no Lewbert, thank god and rode in the elevator. ***boom* **I didn't even get past the third floor and the lights are off, great. WHOA now it stopped moving! Holy crap holy crap HOLY CRAP! I can't take this!

"Help! Help please the elevator is stuck" I screamed. I pressed every button I could but none worked. Oh my god I'm going to die. The walls are closing in and I'm going to get squished into little Carly pieces, never to be able to see sunshine again. I mean I had so many goals in life like ride a unicycle, write a book, travel to South Africa or discover a new dis-***ding* **I'm free? Oh my god I'm FREE!

I ran out the elevator into my dark and creepy looking living room. Why is my living room all dark and creepy?

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and ran back into the elevator.

"Whoa whoa whoa kiddo where ya goin'?" Spencer asked

"Oh uhh sorry... I just wasn't expecting that"

"Yeah, that's why it's called a surprise party"

"Why is there a surprise party for me?"

"Because you finally got straight A's..." Sam said confused.

"Dude you've been waiting for this day since, well, ever" Freddie exclaimed. Wow I'm an idiot, for a straight A student I might add.

"Haha maybe. Ugh I've been so whacked out lately I couldn't think straight, or wear a cute outfit"

"Nah girl you look great" Wendy added. "Aww thanks guys"

* * *

><p>The party was a blast. It was one of the nicest things that anyone has ever done for me.<p>

"Carls you really gotta stop talkin' out loud" Sam said lying on the couch

"Aw man"

"haha oh yeah thanks for not telling anyone. Your 'surprised' face was priceless, I never knew you could act" she added

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"What are _you _talking about?" she asked back.

"I thought you and Freddie were dating"

"WHAT!" this was Freddie's turn to freak out. "Hold up, what gave you the idea that Sam and I were dating?"

"Sam you told me-"

"Ohhhhhhhh" she face palmed "I thought you were asking me about the party not that"

"I'm confused" I said

"Yeah no chizz"

"But wait, what about the time you guys were laughing, or when Sam was at your house although you told me that she wasn't, or that special 'item' for Sam in your locker, and then you guys were hugging!"

"Okay so Sam and I were at the Groovy Smoothie because we wanted to plan a surprise party for you, that's when Gibby came and in bumped into an old lady who happened to be a black belt by the way and started beating him with her purse because she thought he was trying to rob her" Freddie explained

"I still wanna know about the whole 'oh Freddie that feels so good'"

"What the fuck haha" Sam shouted "Oh you mean when I was making those noises? You little snooper, you deserved to hear that."

"I was giving Sam a back massage" Freddie shook his head.

"Why?"

"So I could pick the cake..." he looked down guiltily

"Damn good massage too" Sam smirked.

"Then what tasted so good?" I stared at them hard

"I made ham chowder" Freddie said "Twas yummy. I'm glad you came in at that time, or else you would've heard everything" I prefer everything than, _that. _

"Oh, well then what about the hugging? huh?" my voice was getting louder

"I thought I lost all invitations I worked really hard on" Sam said "And I got really mad so Freddie hugged me, and I was about to give him a wedgie until you starting spazzing and had me knock you out"

"You were about to what?" Freddie yelled "Yeah you heard me"

"Sam I swore you implied that you two were ya know

"Uh nope, dude I have the attention span of a squirrel, I probably just agreed to well, agree"

"You can't deny that" Freddie added

"Shut up nub"

"Hey, our 'being nice to each other' deal doesn't end til midnight"

"Ughhhh!"

"What were you going to give Sam?" I asked Freddie.

"I needed her to keep my gift safe"

"Ohhh...That's why you guys were so nice to each other?"

"Uh yeah, you really think I'd go out with that demon?" Freddie pointed his finger at Sam as if she were a hobo.

"Who wouldn't wanna go out with me?"

"Everyone" She threw a pillow at him

"OUCH!"

"Suck it up"

"Wait, you snuck into my house?" Freddie added

"Well, I needed answers!"

"So you sneak around and interrogate us?" Sam asked

"Well you two aren't any better!"

"We were planning a party for YOU!" Freddie exclaimed

"Still, you both suck, but I love you both for making my day very special" I pouted

"Wow, we are one weird awkward sexually restricted bunch" Sam said

"Uhhh yeah I guess so" I said.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked

"Nothing it's just, i don't know, you two look cute together that's all" I smiled

"Oh, well you're delusional, and I'm tired" Sam said "I'm out see ya"

"Bye"

"You really think Sam and I are cute?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, just a bit" I smiled

"Oh, weirdo" he smiled back

"Shut up" I laughed

"Well I gotta go, but congrats again Carls"

"Thanks Freddie see ya tomorrow"

*inner Carly* I never realized how dumb you are

"I'm not dumb _you're_ dumb, after all you are me"

*inner Carly* "yes and I am ashamed to admit it"

"hahaha"

"Dude you really need to stop talking to self" Said a very scared looking Spencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah well that chapter sucked but whatever it gave you guys something to do. but thanks for the support and messages *ahem*<strong>Glee Clue Rock 1251***ahem and all of you other guys for everything. I promise my next story will be updated faster.  
><strong>

**peace ham and seddie :)**


	9. Cute

**So I hope you all enjoyed reading this multi chap that I took foorrreeevvveerrrr to finish :P but here is the last chapter and maybe I'll make another one and I'll update it idk... a little bit faster than this one..**

**Disclaimer: idont really feel as if this is necessary...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV<strong>

I walked into the nub's apartment because I was in the mood for some guacamole and chips.

"Um what are you doing?" Enter the idiot

"Getting some guacamole from your fridge, duh"

"You don't deserve guacamole"

"What? Why?" I whined

"You almost ruined everything" Taking the bowl of sweet and tasty guacamole from my hands.

"So what she almost found out about her party whoop dee doo!" I waved my arms "Hell if knew she was gunna spazz like that I would've told her from the beginning"

"Sam I wasn't talking about the party" He looked at me sternly

"Oh" Now I feel bad

"Yeah, 'oh'" he mimicked

"Dude I'm sorry okay, I mean after all she's our best friend, she has a right to know" I replied

"Yeah but _we _don't even know if it'll work, so why tell her now?" He asked. Whoa wait now I'm gettin' nervous

"You don't know if this'll work?" I asked angrily

"Well I mean, come on Sam, we're two different people! How is someone like you going to want to be seen with someone like me huh?" Wow I can't believe he's this upset.

"I don't know, maybe if we gave it a _shot_ like we were going to, we could see the outcome of it"

"It's strange how I can socialize with you" he said all glum like. What the fuck is up with this kid?

"Benson look at me!" I yelled. He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes "I said yes because I wanted to, not because it would make me look like a bitch for saying no or because we come from two different worlds. I said yes because, well nub, without you I wouldn't be here, making iCarly, throwing parties or trying to make your life a living hell"

"Really?" he looked hopeful

"Umm duh" I punched his arm

"Ouch! SAM!"

"Well you deserved it!" I yelled

"Yeah I know" He smirked

"Don't ever think that again!" I said sternly "Is that what you do in your spare time? Worry yourself to death?"

"Pretty much" He laughed

"Well don't, I mean I should be your only worry, but this is taking it a little bit too far"

"I'm sorry" he wrapped his hands around my waist and hugged me.

"Yeah you should be" I looked up into his gorgeous eyes, and he bent down, and passionately kissed me.

"Mmmm" I moaned.

"Hahaha" He laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Now I see why Carls thought we were, ya know" He looked confused.

"Fucking"

"Sam! Such foul language"

"Hey you brought it up!"

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who moans every time we touch" **(A/N: I get this feeling! And every time we kiss I swear I could fly! sorry I had too)**

"What can I say you are one talented kisser, and masseuse, and ham chowder maker"

"Haha" He picked me up bridal style up into his room. We laid on the bed him on top.

He kissed my neck, then my cheek and then my lips.

"You know what?" He brushed my bangs out of my face

"What?" I smiled

"We do look cute together"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, although I didn't want this to be a Seddie, this just had to happen. <strong>

**Soo yeahh thank you all so much for your comments and messages! They really mean the world to me! I didn't think I'd write anything on this site. But I got a uterus and took action (uhh yeah uterus's are stronger than balls :P) It took a long time but hey I finished and that's all that matters :)**

**Peace ham and seddie 2 all of you guys and happy holidays!**

**Be prepared for a new story next year if your patient enough to deal with me again ;D**


End file.
